


The 100

by stardust12907



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust12907/pseuds/stardust12907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clarke's ordeals in solitary she learns to survive on the ground. But who will be the one to be strong for her when she needs it. Slightly AU version of the 100 taking place in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: The 100 does not belong to me. This will be a Clarke/Bellamy story. Also be forewarned that I am not one of the best people at updating any of my stories so I will apologize now for any long waits and or giving up on the story.

It had been a long time since Clarke had anybody to talk to, especially if she didn't count the guards. And she didn't, she would rather not have to see them at all. Clarke was the only prisoner in solitary, the only one who did something bad enough to be put there. After all anyone over the age of 18 would just get floated no matter how small the crime and anybody under the age of 18 was too wary of even being locked up to commit too major of a crime. It wasn't actually what Clarke did that got her in solitary though, it was what she knew. The knowledge of the Ark's dwindling air supply that got her father floated was what got her locked into solitary.

It didn't take long for Clarke to realize what her routine would be like...the things that happened in solitary that nobody knew about or if they did, ignored. The first time it happened Clarke screamed hoping in vain that somebody, anybody would come to her aid. Nobody came. The guard just laughed as he forced himself inside of her, leering at her, at her tears falling down her face, at her hoarse cries. She didn't know what was worse, the ones that liked to rape her or the ones that seemed to get off on beating her bloody. What got her through everything was her dreams of what the Earth might be like. The dreams of fresh unfiltered air, of clear blue skies. She held on to those dreams tightly as they violated her, beat her and broke her body as well as her spirit but she never gave up hope that things might get better.

It was when Clarke felt a slight rounding of her belly that she realized that her implant no longer worked. That was when she felt a true fear, she only had 4 months left until she turned 18 and even if by some miracle they pardoned her she already knew they were running out of air. This baby would never have the chance to live. That truly tore her up inside no matter the circumstances of this baby's conception, it was still her baby, a baby she would never hold.

Some weeks later when she was dragged out of her cell she felt true terror and tried desperately to free herself from the guards. But as everything faded to black she heard her mother's words "you are being sent to earth Clarke" and felt a small glimmer of hope begin to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! It's amazing, I actually managed to do an update. Self motivation for the win! Anyway The 100 doesn't belong to me...I wish it did though.

As Clarke came to she realized that she was strapped to a seat on a drop ship and she felt a strong throbbing at the back of her head. They must have hit her really hard with whatever object they used to knock her out because she felt a pretty big lump and there was some blood on her fingers. As she looked next to her she saw a girl a little younger than her. When she noticed that Clarke had woken up she introduced herself as Octavia. "Damn" she said "they must have hit you pretty hard, you've been out for a long time." Still slightly disoriented Clarke tried to give what she hoped was a reassuring smile and said "I'm Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you." 

Octavia grinned at her with a smile that seemed to be contagious and said "what'd they get you for? They got me for being born, I'm an illegal second child" Clarke frowned and commented "that's kind of harsh, it's not really your fault for being born a second child." "Yeah, I know" Octavia said "but I got over it, now come on tell me more about you, what'd they arrest you for? I spent sixteen years under the floor I need to live vicariously through somebody." Clarke laughed and then sighed, this girl was so vibrant and full of life it kind of made her sad because it reminded her of when she was so carefree. That this girl had been through so much and was still so happy and carefree gave her hope for herself and gave her something to strive for. "Treason" Clarke said to her when she finally pulled herself out of her mind, "my father and I found out something about the Arc and were going to tell everybody so the floated him and arrested me for treason." "What was it that you found out" Octavia asked solemnly. "We found a flaw in the Arc...we found out that the Arc only has a limited air supply left and by now only a few months" Clarke replied with tears in her eyes. Octavia reached over and put an arm around her and said "I'm sorry." That simple gesture meant so much to Clarke who for the past several months had only felt touches that were meant to inflict some sort of pain.

Suddenly their gentle drop to Earth got violent as they were jerked around in their harnesses upon entering Earths atmosphere. Clarke could only hope that they landed soon because it wasn't doing very much to help her nausea. She covered her mouth to refrain from vomiting as they came to a sudden stop. She and Octavia began to unbuckle themselves and followed the other teenagers down the ladder to the bottom lever of the drop ship. Upon getting down the ladder Clarke saw that the other teenagers were starting to get chaotic in their excitement to get outside. Suddenly a guy standing by the door yelled "hey, hey everybody calm down and get back!" Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand in excitment and said "that's my big brother" and began to drag Clarke with her in her mission to get to her brother. When they got closer Octavia called out "Bellamy!" He turned towards Octavia's voice and Clarke saw a smile start to spread across his face. He was quite handsome Clarke saw as she got a good look at him, tall and well built with dark hair that she could tell would be curly when not slicked back and a light dusting of freckles across his face. "Look at you" he said to Octavia "you're all grown up". 

Some of the other teenagers began to murmur amongst themselves "nobody has any siblings" when one brave one finally said "hey, that's Octavia Blake! The girl that they hid under the floor!" Octavia quickly began to get angry and before Clarke could say anything to calm her down Bellamy stepped in and said "hey calm down, why don't we give them something else to think about." "Like what" Octavia muttered angrily. Then Clarke said "like being the first person to set foot on the ground in one hundred years." A smile broke across Octavia's face and she gave Clarke a quick hug before moving to stand in front of the drop ship's door as Bellamy opened it. As the door hissed open everybody stared in wonder at Earth, the green trees, the blue sky, the breeze they felt on the wind and the beauty that was so different from the harsh metals of the Arc that they had grown up with. This moment of appreciation was broken however when Octavia jumped out of the ship and on to the ground yelling "we're back bitches!" Clarke moved back out of the way as the group of teenagers began to stream out of the drop ship.

As Clarke stepped down on the ground for the first time and finished admiring the world around her she began to think about their survival. She was pregnant, she couldn't afford to goof off they needed supplies like food and water. It would just figure that the Arc would send them down to Earth with absolutely nothing other than themselves. She placed a hand on her stomach as she began to think about what needed to be done. Somebody needed to get these teenagers into some kind of order so that they could build shelter and gather supplies. She wasn't sure how willing they would be to listen to her given that she was from the upper class and it seemed as she observed them that the rest of them were from the lower classes. She was jerked out of her thought process when she felt somebody place their hand on her shoulder and she quickly flinched away turning to see Octavia's brother Bellamy standing next to her looking at her quietly. 

"Hey, are you okay" he said quietly "you're looking kind of pale." Clarke looked down at the ground below her feet and mumbled almost inaudibly "yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking." When she looked back up she saw his eyebrows crease as if he didn't believe her but all he said was "okay then" before turning and walking away. She would have to work on controlling her reactions to people otherwise there would be too many questions that she had to answer. She didn't particularly want to start answering questions because the would mean thinking about everything that happened to her in solitary and she desperately wanted to forget everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it took me longer to get this chapter up than I wanted it to because I was having problems with my internet but at long last I finally got it done. Anyway thank you for sticking with me and reading this. I welcome any reviews good or bad...who knows you guys might pick up on something that I missed. Thank you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to offer any comments or suggestions. I will try my best to update this but I can't guarantee any kind of schedule.


End file.
